roblox_bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bawp29/Interview: Pixel (IGN: Pixel860)
Bawp29: Can you tell us a bit about the items you have and how far into the game you are? Pixel: ''So... I got the Porcelain Dipper, and Porcelain Port-O-hive, I have the gold star amulet that I got yesterday, my container space is 2,887,500, My ant record is 152 and I have 41 bees, all level 9 and 3 level 10 also 20 gifted bee types, no duplicates. And all the event bees.'' Bawp29: '''Why do you play BSS? '''Pixel: Well my friend Ramroum2017 introduced me to this game and he showed me what to do, it gets addicting once you get better so I kept on playing it, I play it for like the whole day cause i don't really play other games in Roblox, yeah.. and there loads of goals to achieve in this game. Achieving goals and basically everything makes it fun. It's also really entertaining trying to catch up on the leaderboard. Bawp29: How often do you play? Pixel: Depends on weekends and school days. On school days its normally 2 hours cause of work and on weekends 10 hrs. Bawp29: What is your favourite aspect of BSS? Pixel:'' Amulets would be mine because you don't know what you will get, something good or something bad its a mystery. Also how BSS is layed out really appeals to me. It was the first game to use numbers for points, or just really popular in this circumstance.'' Bawp29: What's your favourite Bee, Bear and Field? Pixel: ''My favourite bee is 100% Tabby. My favourite field is Bamboo because for some reason I'm getting more Pollen there. I'm halfway to grandmaster at 2.4 bil. I'm not quite sure about my favourite bear because I've finished their quests ages ago and it's hard to remember what quests they gave. Well I would say Science bear is my favourite even though I finished him months ago because he has really unique quests.'' Bawp29: For all the readers at home, what do you think are some effective startegies to use while playing this game? Pixel: ''- Use the wealth clock. It gives you more honey per pollen and instant conversion, which can be useful when grinding. '' ''- Treats are very useful. Don't miss a sprout if one spawns. Sprouts give lots of treats. '' ''- Don't spend tickets on Gold Eggs, spend them on Event Bees. Once you have all Event Bees save for Star Treats.'' ''- Don't grind at mountain top because there are no badges up there. Badges mean alot of extra buffs so grinding up there is just doing nothing basically. Badges are very useful for pollen collecting and conversion and inhances your process dramatically.'' ''- Don't use star treat on Basic bee because you can get it from Star Egg or Sunflower Seeds and also because Event bees can only be obtained through Star Treats.'' Thank you for being interviewed Pixel! Go check him out on Roblox! His username is Pixel860. Category:Blog posts